


High School Sucks

by Dawnwolf17



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Deadpool - All Media Types, Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha Wade, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe A/B/O, Beta Rocket Raccoon, Boys In Love, Bucky and Wade are super good bros, Falling In Love, Fox Peter, Humor, I'm so sorry, M/M, Omega Peter Parker, Omega Steve Rogers, Rocket Raccoon - Freeform, Rocket just hates everyone, Soulmates, Spideypool - Freeform, Stucky - Freeform, This is such bullshit first of all, Wolf Bucky, Wolf Wade, a/b/o dynamics, golden retriever Steve, goofy boys, no powers au, shapeshifter AU, this is not meant to be taken seriously at all. Please., will update tags later cause fuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 11:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10990134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dawnwolf17/pseuds/Dawnwolf17
Summary: Best friends are supposed to be there for everything.Including (apparently) the meeting of each other's soulmates.Wade Wilson and Bucky Barnes have been best friends for as long as they could remember. The alpha wolves were inseparable, living in their own world where normal rules of the world didn't exist.Enter Steve and Peter, two omegas that rock the Alphas worlds completely off balance.Just the shapeshifter, ABO, high school AU that literally no one wanted.





	High School Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I am honest to God just writing this to get me through this last week of high school and my finals. It's still a bit surreal that I'm graduating but I'm happy to be done. And I'll have more time for writing now so there's that at least.   
> So enjoy the workings of my caffeine driven and sleep deprived brain! 
> 
>  
> 
> Please feel free to hand out whatever comments ya'll have. I love hearing what you guys have to say. Comments make me so happy. 
> 
> This shit is unbetaed so it's all on me.   
> Enjoy!!

There were always certain laws; rules to be followed that if ignored would lead to punishment and problems. 

Shifters had to wear tags, no matter what form they were in. It was the law of the land, a label that set them apart from everyone else even though that was not what they were advertised to be.   
The idea made sense, tags made it possible for humans to identify and know the creatures names when they were unable to say it themselves but some saw it as demeaning and humiliating since not everyone wanted to be known as a freak. 

Some, like James Barnes couldn't care less about it and wore full blown leather collars that adjusted to fit their necks no matter what form they were in while others like Wade Wilson wore discrete little military like dog tags on a thin chain that they silently hoped would break and be lost one day. 

Bucky, aged 16, and Wade, aged 17, were the definition of two brilliant and perfect young alpha wolves. They were powerful, sleek, and both radiated confidence... outwardly at least. Their mental states may have been a bit more sketchy. 

Wade was a rich brown furred wolf with light honey colors traced through his fur to accent it and make him look lighter than he actually was, paired with light brown eyes. His right ear stood straight and upright like it should but his left bent over at the tip, giving him a constant young and playful look.   
Bucky had a much darker brown coat that looked black until under direct sunlight with his left front leg and tail being a discolored silver. He had no idea what the very distinct markings were there for but he never cared enough to try and dye his fur, especially without knowing how it would show on his human skin. His eyes were a sharp blue grey color that made him seem much more cold than he really was. 

The boys didn't fit the stereotypical alpha persona too well at all. They were kind and patient (mostly) and they didn't really care much for acting tough to show power over other alphas nor did they care much for trying to woo omegas. But the biggest thing that made them strange was simply the fact that they were best friends. Traditionally male alpha wolves hated others, viewing them as competitors or threats but these two have gotten along since middle school and have been practically inseparable through the years. 

Bucky, Wade, and a bad mouthed beta raccoon who went by the name Rocket made a very strange crew but they were the closest friends in the school. 

Shifters as a whole were more or less rare, but wolves and dogs were the most common of them. Rocket was a strange boy and his status as a lowly raccoon made him all that much more unpopular. Thankfully the two alpha wolves had taken him under their wings and he had fit right into their snarky and rude banter and remained a constant presence in their lives since then

It wasn't uncommon to see Bucky walking around during study hall with the angry little raccoon perched on his shoulder or riding on his back. The boys were considerably lucky- the school they were in was pretty lenient on shifters and allowed them to be in whichever form they were more comfortable in as long as they were not in the classroom. 

Most of the staff knew the animals by coat markings alone now and were pretty laid back about everything they did, knowing this particular group was harmless.   
Well.. ok that time T’Challa and Bucky got into a fight in the yard was an exception. The black panther and the wolf had since made tentative peace with one another and staff had finally begun relaxing when they were around one another but things had been touch and go for a while there- the incident being remembered fearfully seeing as T’Challa had almost removed Bucky’s heart from his chest with his claws and had put the young wolf in the hospital for a few long weeks. 

Wade still didn't really trust the panther but Bucky had found himself respecting him a little. He was a skilled and powerful fighter that was a good match for Bucky’s own skill and stamina.   
T’Challa similarly had found a grudging respect for the wolf and it was due to this respect that they had dropped the anger they had previously held over something neither of them could even really remember. 

Rocket stuck by his standard of hating everyone. 

All in all the little group had things pretty well made. It was senior year and they were on top of the world in their own minds. Nothing could ruin this year for them. 

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wade gives a long and low sigh as he stretches out in the grass, rolling onto his back so the sun beat down on his exposed belly and warmed him from the inside.   
Bucky laid on his side beside him and Rocket sat on his haunches beside Bucky’s head.   
“Who else is just not ready for summer to be over?” Wade asks as he closes his eyes and became a puddle of furry jello in the grass. 

“Definitely me.” Bucky sighs and rolls one eye sideways to watch the older wolf. “Not ready for the cold or for school.” 

“You don't even have any problems with school mister I'm so smart I skipped a grade!” Rocket barks as he grabs a pebble and throws it at Buck’s head, the wolf letting it bounce harmlessly off his cheek. 

“And your nickname is Winter…” Wade adds with a small smile, knowing that they were going to quickly frustrate the other.   
Somehow people that didn't know Bucky well had gotten the impression that he was shut off and unsocial, cold as winter to those who he wasn't friendly with and had pegged him with the pet name. Bucky didn't understand how anyone got that impression of him --”no Rocket I do not have a ‘murder strut’ stop trying to justify this!”-- but he never really made any moves to correct anyone. He was good with the group of friends he had and wasn't very interested in expanding that group. 

“What is this? Shit on Bucky day?!” The dark furred wolf growls agonizingly as he rubs his nose against the ground to scratch it. 

“You know we love ya Buck.” Wade chuckles and flops onto his side, letting the air decompress out of his body as he flattens out. 

“Correction. He loves you. In a gay way. I tolerate you in a ‘I'm glad you don't try to eat me’ way.” Rocket tacks on with a smirk, which caused Wade to smack at him with his paw and Bucky nipped at his flank with a small tail wag. 

“Just cause we both like dick don't mean we like each other's. Though if he wasn't an alpha I can't say I wouldn't hit that.” Wade smirks. 

“And why do we always assume that if one of us wasn't an alpha it would be me?” Bucky's ears prick up and he looks at Wade scouringly. 

This was actually a pretty common conversation between the friends. A surprisingly large amount of people did in fact believe that Bucky and Wade were dating each other but there was no romantic feelings between the wolves. They were just very close friends that would die for each other. 

“Probably because I've heard the way you scream like a girl when you see a spider.” Wade retorts with a quick flick of his fluffy tail. 

“I do not.” Bucky grumbles and licks his foreleg. 

“Hey Buck- is that a daddy long leg on your ribs?” Rocket asks with a carefully arched eyebrow. 

“AHH!!! GET IT OFF!!!” The nearly black wolf howls as he jumps to his feet and staggers around, biting at his own side and freaking out. 

“It ain't just normal spiders.” Rocket says pointedly to Wade as they watch the Bucky Meltdown Show. “Just those daddy long legs.” He smiles and crosses his front legs behind his head as he casually lays back on the grass. 

“Well played Rat.” Bucky growls as he settles back down in his place in the grass, ears turned out sideways in obvious frustration. 

“The hell did you just call me?” Rocket sits up and curls his fist, ready to start swingin. 

“Rocket, cool it.” Wade huffs and pushes himself up on his foreleg, leaning against it heavily as he was subtly ready to hold the raccoon back from ripping another chunk of Bucky’s thick fur out like the last time they got into it. “Lets just all be friends here, okay? It's our last day of summer as high schoolers.” 

“What's that supposed to mean? We’re goin to college together aren't we Wade?” Bucky looks at him. 

“Of course we are Buck. I just- agh whatever. Never mind. You two are stupid.” Wade smiles and lays back down. “Rip ‘im up Rocket.” He encourages sarcastically. 

“With pleasure.” He cracks his knuckles and stands up-- or he tried to stand up but was stopped by Wade's heavy paw on his tail. 

“Sarcasm.” Wade grumbles and shakes his head. 

“I invented sarcasm! Don't pull that bullshit on me Wilson!” The raccoon bares his teeth and hisses at the wolf, making both the canines laugh at him. 

“Whatever you say buddy.” Bucky chuckles and pricks his ears up when he heard his mom calling for him at the bottom of the hill they were resting on. “Shit. Gotta go boys. Keep yourselves out of trouble till tomorrow, da?” He smiles and wags his tail as he stretches out and gets up, body extending across the grass before he gives a little hop and bolts off towards the house to avoid his mother's wrath. Winifred Barnes was an absolutely terrifying woman when her son made her angry although she did have a typically sweet demeanor otherwise. 

Shortly after Bucky's departure the other two decided to head home themselves. Wade knew Logan didn't care how late he stayed out or even really what he did as long as he didn't get in trouble or get himself or anyone else hurt.   
Rocket never really spoke much of his home life but it was assumed he was allowed to do whatever he wanted to do since he never seemed to have any difficulty tagging along with the wolves when they wanted to do something. 

“I'll see you tomorrow morning.” Wade says as they walk down the small hill that overlooked their town. 

“See you than, dog breath.” Rocket snarks as they approach the road and he turns to go towards his house, which was the opposite direction of Wade's. The wolf paused and watched the raccoon trot along until he turned a corner and was out of sight before he began walking towards his own home at the edge of town. 

Logan was a rough and rugged man, a wolverine shifter that had been deemed unfit to parent multiple times over, even having been accused of abusing Wade back in middle school when the boy couldn't keep himself out of trouble and came in with a new bruise on his face everyday, but the truth was that he was a great father figure to the young wolf. 

Wade loved Logan like the man was his own father and it was known between the two of them that Logan returned the sentiment. Wade's real father had in fact been an abusive man and Logan had been a distant relative that rescued the wolf from that life before too much damage could be done to him. 

Wade owed his life and his sanity to Logan. 

When he came upon their house he didn't hesitate for a second before barreling in through the front door. Logan was laying on the couch, eyes not even moving to Wade when the hyperactive wolf entered. 

“Dinner is on the table. Pizza.” He grumbles around the cigar in his mouth. 

Wade nose twitches and a smile pulls the corners of his muzzle. “You tried cooking again, didn't you?” 

“Emphasis on ‘tried’.” He confirms with a deep frown. 

“Least we didn't have to call the fire department this time.” Wade laughs and wags his tail easily as he wanders back to the kitchen. 

“One time, little brat. That happened one time.” Logan growls after him, a smile evident in his voice. 

“Still one time more than it should have.” Wade retorts in a happy, sing-song voice as he looks at the pizza that Logan had put on the high counter instead of the dinner table where he could have reached with his nose on all fours. “Asshole.” He huffs and shifts, bouncing up to his feet easily and grabbing a slice of greasy pizza from the box, shoving it in his mouth quickly and grabbing another slice to go before joining the grouchy man on the couch. 

“Sometimes I think you make things difficult for me intentionally.” Wade says as he tucks himself neatly into the little corner of the couch the older man was not occupying. 

“Wouldn't be your daddy if I made everything nice and smooth for ya.” Logan shrugs. “You gotta stop relying so much on your wolf form. Once you're out of high school your world is gonna change. People aren't gonna be as nice about it as your school is. People hurt shifters just for existing all the time.”

“Firstly- please never refer to yourself as my ‘daddy’ ever again. That means something entirely different now. And second- I'm not dependent on anything. I shift back and forth all the time. Rocket is the one that's gonna have a tough time not shifting all the time.” 

Logan just nods. “Whatever you say bub.” He mindlessly scratches at the chain around his own neck. Logan was the one that made Wade learn to dislike being marked out. The wolf had no issues with being himself but he was learning that some people were just genuinely cruel. His own father had wished him dead for being born a wolf and he'd seen the way people had picked on Rocket when he'd first joined the school. There was no such thing as paradise. 

He sighs and rests his head back against the soft cushion of the couch. “What the hell are you watching?” He raises his eyebrows when he had focused on the television. 

“History Channel.” Logan says simply. 

“Mhmm.. aliens? Really old man? Aliens?” Wade laughs around a mouthful of pizza. 

“It was all that was on. Fuck off.” 

“You're not aware that the tv gets over 1000 channels?” Wade smirked knowingly. 

“Nope. That's new knowledge to me captain know it all. Go to your fuckin room.” Logan throws a playful shove at Wade's side with the comment. 

“Nothin wrong with believing we’re not alone. Gonna start smoking pot in the backyard and leaving sacrifices for the aliens before bed so when they take over the earth you'll be spared?” Wade couldn't just leave it alone. 

“Alright you little shit. Beat it.” Logan grabs the remote and smacks Wade in the thigh with it, both of them laughing roughly. This was pretty typical for the two of them. Lots of swearing and play fighting over silly things. 

“Alright well you know I have school tomorrow so I'm gonna hit the shower and head on off to bed. Would rather not be dead in the morning.” Wade had insomnia really badly and had to knock himself out with Benadryl at least three hours before he needed to actually be asleep in order to get any real rest. 

Logan was used to the boy turning in hours early and made no comment about it besides a grunt of recognition, turning his narrow attention back to the television. 

Wade gets up and walks around the back of the couch, reaching down and calmly plucking the cigar from Logan's lips and taking a small drag from it before placing it back in his mouth like nothing ever happened. 

“Damn it Wade!” Logan growls and curses at him, throwing a shoe at the teenagers retreating back, making Wade dodge and skip up the steps towards the upstairs bathroom. 

Wade didn't really smoke himself but occasionally it was fun to bum one off Logan just annoy the man- who surprisingly was very much against the idea of Wade smoking. 

Wade grabs his checkered red and black pajama bottoms off the foot of his bed before going to the bathroom and smiling as he gets in the shower and just stands under the warm water for as long as he could manage to drag it out. 

Wade fell asleep surprisingly easy that night and mentally prepared himself to go back to school in the morning- and when the sunshine streamed in through the window in the morning he was up and ready for once. 

Logan made no comment as the blond haired teen grabbed a coffee mug and chugged it in mere seconds before bolting out the door with a ‘see ya later Logan!’ thrown over his shoulder. 

Wade met Rocket at the corner they all usually met up at and looks around. “Where’s Buck? He usually beats us both here.” He asks upon noticing the distinct lack of the other wolf. 

“Maybe he's decided to make senior year the year he acts like a normal human and hate school like the rest of us.” Rocket grumbles as he crosses his arms over his chest, blowing a strand of his fluffy hair off his forehead. The younger teen was human for once, dressed in a white short sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans and his thick rimmed black glasses he wore all the time as a human since he was honestly nearly completely blind like this. 

“Oh please. Bucky has a pretty much guaranteed full ride scholarship to SHIELD U. He's not gonna do anything to jeopardize that. Alarm broke maybe?” Wade tilts his head as he leans against a telephone pole and looks around with quick darting eyes to see if the wolf was going to be running up late. 

“I don't think he uses an alarm. Something about his body’s natural alarm system waking up when he needs to. He's a fuckin hippie idiot if you ask me.” Rocket scowls and slips his thumbs into the belt loops of his pants and chews the inside of his cheek angrily as a substitute for the teeth grinding he usually did. His dentist hated him for the habit so he was trying to break it. 

Wade's eyebrows furrow in concern for a moment. “Do you think he got hurt? Should we go to his-” 

“Oh quit your worrying. He's coming.” Rocket grimaces as motions towards where Bucky was trotting up the hill, his thick and dark fur shimmering in the sunlight and looking more brown than usual as he carried his backpack in his mouth by the strap. His tail waved high over his back and his ears were pricked up high.   
It was a bit of an odd look for the Alpha wolf that normally didn't care much for looking like he cared, his tail usually never rose over his back like that and he usually carried his ears at a relaxed place. 

“What's up with him?” Wade asks before tipping his head back and smelling the air, finally catching the familiar scent of Bucky but than noticing something else. Omegas. Two of them. “Holy shit.” He raises his eyebrows and stands up straight as they watch two animals jog up behind Bucky, one a small and straggly looking golden retriever who's paws were disproportional to his legs like a pups and the other being a tiny and delicate looking red and white coated fox. 

Wade's eyes were fixated on the fox, the animals shiny, deep red coat holding him in some sort of trance. He was aware vaguely that Rocket was talking but he couldn't make his brain work enough to figure out what was being said. 

“-de. Wade. WADE!” There was a sharp smack to the back of his head and Wade had to take a moment to be startled from the yelling in his ear and the violent hit.   
“What the hell are you staring at? Did your stupid brain just break?” Rocket snarls. 

“No I just- sorry. What were you saying?” Wade blushes a little and looks at Rocket shyly out of the corners of his eyes. 

Rocket sighs heavily and rolls his eyes hard into his head with a dramatic flare that never failed to get across just how annoyed he always was. “Fucking idiot. I said it looks like Barnes scored himself some babes but I'm sensing that he's gonna have some competition? Which one is it? The mutt or the fox?” 

“None of your damn business trash panda.” Wade smiles and dodges a punch that was thrown at the side of his head with all the fury and power in Rocket’s small body. 

It was at that moment that Bucky finally reached them, his deep chest heaving as he stands in front of his friends. The two omegas were hanging back a bit, unsure if they should really approach the other unfamiliar alpha and fuming beta.   
“Sorry I'm so late guys!” Bucky gasps as soon as he drops the bag from his jaws. “Long story short those two are new here and that idiot named Steve was picking a fight with that beta on second street that has a vendetta against happiness. He was gonna get his ass kicked so I stepped in and saved the day of course.” Bucky boasts proudly and wiggles his tail as a smirk falls over his muzzle. 

“I had ‘im on the ropes.” The golden dog mumbles as he hangs his head a little, tail hanging between his legs shyly. He had a heavy Brooklyn accent. Wade could only assume this was the one called Steve. 

“Great well we’re going to be late thanks to your heroic ass so can we get a move on? Last thing I want to deal with this morning is that scary ass office lady that acts like she can see straight into your soul.” Rocket kicks at the pole Wade had been leaning on earlier as Bucky laughed about Steve thinking he’d had the fight under control when he so plainly did not. 

“Of course. Sorry.” Bucky grabs his bag again. “Lets go!” He calls; voice muffled by the nylon strap in his mouth. He started walking like nothing was wrong. 

Wade reluctantly turned to walk after him, his toe dragging across the ground with every slow step. He was debating turning and trying to talk to the fox omega but he didn't know what to say. He could feel that they were reluctant to follow and he wanted to comfort them… too bad Rocket beat him to it. 

“Hey omegas! Unless you wanna be left here I recommend you move your stupid behinds and stop standing there like statues!” He claps his hands loudly. “Chop chop! Get a move on! Stop staring at Wade’s ass foxy boy.” He growls as he skips up and throws his arm around Wade's waist before pulling the alpha along. 

Wade's face breaks out in a dark red color and he wanted so badly to ask if he really was staring or if Rocket was just being himself. He could feel the two omegas following along a short distance behind them, could hear their muffled voices speaking quietly to each other. 

Rocket pinches him in the side sharply and smiles knowing up at him, his slightly crooked front teeth gleaming. It was an evil and downright terrifying look that never meant anything good for anyone. “Rocket don't say anything.” Wade begs. 

That was another thing that set Wade and Bucky apart from any other alpha out there. They let their beta friend walk on them and be as mouthy and rude to them as he wanted where most others are quick to establish dominance before befriending a beta. 

“What do you think I'm gonna say wolfie?” He asks innocently as he looks up at him with that same scary smile in place. 

“Just keep your mouth shut, alright?” 

“What? I can't be happy that my friend finally has a crush he actually stands a chance with?” Rocket says in a loud and insulted voice. 

“Oh my god keep your voice down. And what's that supposed to mean?” Wade winces a little. 

“Can't bone Bucky, alpharoo.” He says pointedly, which made Bucky turn his head around and look over his shoulder at them with a curious expression. 

“Rocket!” Wade gasps and smacks him hard on the shoulder. “I do not want to stick anything of mine in anywhere on Bucky!” 

Bucky seemed to finally catch the context of the conversation and he just rolls his eyes, tail flicking in amusement. He never minded being picked on like this. It was funny to get Wade so flustered.   
“Really? Cause you sure seem pretty defensive about it.” Rocket says pointedly and smirks. 

“I'm going to kill you. Honestly. I am going to fucking kill you. Not an empty threat this time.” 

“Bring it.” Rocket says confidently and bobs his head around as he skips along beside the alphas long strides. 

Wade grabs the skinny black suspenders that were holding the boys pants up and he snaps them hard against his back, making the raccoon shifter cry out in anger and jump on Wade, throwing wild and random punches. 

“Guys. Guys! Come on!” Bucky could hear the progression of violence behind him and finally turned to address it. 

Behind Wade and Rocket, the fox and the dog named Steve had both slammed on the breaks and were giving the fight a wide berth. They didn't know how frequent these scuffles occurred and how nothing was meant with it.   
They'd probably never seen a beta and alpha playfully fight without the actual threat of death involved. No matter what Wade said he would never dream of actually hurting Rocket and vice versa. 

Wade lets go of the suspender strap and gives Rocket a little shove in the middle of the back. “Get walking short stack.” he orders playfully, to which Rocket snorted and flipped Wade off. 

“You guys are.. Friends?” a reluctant but curious voice asks from behind. It was that Brooklyn accent from earlier so he could only assume it was Steve speaking again. He wondered if he would ever get to hear the fox talk. 

“Yeah all three of us are pretty tight.” Wade shrugs. “We’re not your typical alpha’s. Buck and I let Rocket treat us like crap and we haven’t beaten his ass for it yet.” he smiles and runs a hand through his short hair. 

“And you’re not going to do anything about it either, chicken shit softies.” Rocket taunts from where he was now safely walking ahead of Wade, more beside Bucky. 

Bucky paused for a second and looks up at Rocket before shifting and bumping his hip to the smaller boy. “That’s what you think. Keep your attitude up and I might just adjust it for you.” he promises and ruffles his hair as he picks his bag up from where he dropped it when he shifted and throws it over his broad shoulder. 

He looks back over his shoulder and throws a million megawatt smile at the two omegas. “I’m Bucky by the way. Didn’t really get the chance to introduce myself properly earlier.” 

“I’m Wade.” the other alpha adds with a warm smile. 

“Rocket.” the beta says in a much less friendly voice. He didn’t care if anyone else liked him or not. 

“My name is Steve.” the golden retriever says and gives a small wag of his tail. “And the fox’s name is Peter. He doesn’t talk much.” his face held a very friendly and open expression- though that was probably more or less the nature of his breed. Steve had the kind face of someone you would want to hug and spill all your life secrets to despite how small and scrawny looking he was. 

Wade’s eyes dart between the two but definitely lingered longer on the fox. ‘So his name is Peter.’ he thinks with a tiny smirk. ‘At least I got his name.’ 

Bucky seemed to be staring just as intensely at Steve, though the dog seemed to be completely oblivious to it whereas Peter kept sneaking quick little glances at Wade in return.   
The alpha couldn't help but feel a little thrill of victory at that. Maybe his interest wasn’t so completely one sided. 

Rocket had just kept walking; completely losing interest in the events going on behind him. Omegas had no effect on him and till this point they’d never really been much of a concern to the two alpha wolves either but it appeared that was about to change and the raccoon wasn’t particularly happy about this. 

“Your friend is pretty far ahead.. Is he upset?” Steve asks as he tilts his head a little as he watches Rocket continue to walk away. 

“No he’s just being salty about the possibility of being late to school again.” 

“Isn’t it only the first day of school?” Steve looks even more confused, bless him. 

“Rocket and I have a record.” Wade shrugs lightly. They both tended to be late more than on time when it came to school. They had both attempted to make a committment to say this year was going to be different but it was not appearing to be off to a good start even though this was strictly Bucky’s fault. 

Both omegas gave little nods of understanding and Steve wagged his fluffy tail. “Then let's not make him more late.” He suggests and picks up the pace, closing a bit of the gap between himself and the two oddly friendly alphas.   
He wasn't sure he entirely trusted them- there were a lot of bad alphas where he and Peter had transferred from- but these two did act so strange and different that maybe they were genuinely good. He was willing to give anyone a chance once. 

Bucky flashes a confident and kind smile to the dog. “You two may want to consider shifting. Just a friendly suggestion. We’re not supposed to be feral in class but during lunch and free periods we’re pretty much allowed to do whatever.” He explains and hikes his bag up higher on his shoulder. 

The golden retriever pauses and gives a small nod before standing still a moment, letting his form shift like melted butter from the canine form to his human form.   
The slight widening of Bucky's eyes did not go unnoticed by Wade but apparently flew right over Steve's head. 

Wade supposed he couldn't really deny that the kid was handsome. He had such soft looking sun kissed blond hair and bright blue eyes that were so friendly and kind. He was on the small side of stature but he did have thinly disguised muscles on his wiry arms. But the older alpha was not as interested in Steve as he was at staring at the little fox, who had reluctantly shifted as well. 

The boy was beautiful beyond belief. He was about the same size and build of Steve, small and lean, but his hair was a soft chestnut brown with beautiful streaks of red running through it and shining brightly in the reflective sunlight. His skin was a soft pale white and his dark hazel eyes were the most scared but beautiful eyes Wade had ever looked into. His scent was something between warm vanilla, a fresh spring rain, and something else unique and unidentifiable that was purely omega and /Peter/. 

“Your jaw is open.” Bucky lightly nudges his elbow into Wade's ribs to pull him from his trance. The other alpha could see that the look in his eyes and knew Wade was feeling something that most alphas could only dream of feeling. The man had found his true mate. 

“Yours is too.” Peter quips at him in a light but not unfriendly voice, a small smile pulling on the corners of his lush and pink lips. Wade thought he was going to melt into a puddle at the sound of it. 

Bucky blushes a little and smiles cheekily at the fox. Steve still seemed to have no idea what was going on so Bucky didn't really hold much hope of any of the feelings that had rushed over him being returned so he did what he usually did and pretended he wasn't bothered at all by anything but Wade could feel the tension and strange energy surrounding his best bud. 

He glances over at the other alpha but smiles softly- taking pity on Bucky and driving the plot forward himself. “We should probably get moving, right? How old are you guys? Think we’ll have any classes together?” Wade asks conversationally as he starts walking. 

“We’re seniors.” Steve says and slowly shuffles his feet a little before following after Wade, his eyes seeming to follow Bucky and was watching for cues from the dark haired man. Wade figured he was probably a little afraid of him due to the way Bucky was looking at him. 

“Really? Damn. So are we.” He grabs the strap of Bucky's bag and pulls him along beside him. “Pull it together mate.” Wade growls into his ear softly. 

The rest of the walk to the school continued like that, both alphas trying to keep their heads above water while in the presence of the only two omegas to ever affect them and when they got to school and had to part ways, Bucky sags against Wade and whines pathetically. “I'm fucked Wade. I'm fucked. He's perfect.” The teenager groans dramatically. 

“Me too man. Holy shit.” Wade looks at him and than rolls his eyes. “Look at us. Didn't we say we were never gonna get involved with omegas?” 

“Sure. Before I got to smell /him/.” He shutters a little. “My god I thought I was going to die right then and there. When I first saw him fighting with that beta.. I was going to kill him. I didn't want anyone to ever touch him again.” Bucky's voice hardened a little with a possessive edge. 

“You think he's your mate? Like.. your soulmate?” Wade looks at his best friend curiously. 

“You know I've spent my whole life not believing in that crap at all.. but after seeing Steve I'm really not too sure anymore.” He admits with a nervous voice. 

Wade had always believed in true mates, that every person has another person out there that they were just destined to be with, but Bucky never really bought into the whole deal but now it was hard for either of them to deny what was happening.   
Wade wondered if either of the omegas had felt anything at all towards them. 

“So what do we do?” Wade asks as he looks down at his friend for guidance. The alpha’s had always led each other. When one didn’t know where to go or what to do the other was there to offer his advice but in this situation they were equally lost. 

“I was kind of hoping you would be the one to know what to do.” Bucky laughs a little and wraps his arms around Wade’s waist tightly, holding onto him.   
Wade’s arms fall around Bucky’s shoulders and he holds him in return, taking comfort in the familiarity of his embrace. 

“I guess we’re just gonna have to figure it out as we go, right Buckaroo?” Wade smiles and ruffles the other alpha’s hair before stepping away. “But for now we should probably make a mad dash for class cause we are already late.” he laughs as they both take off running down the halls to class. 

Bucky and Wade’s lives were never going to be the same with the addition of Steve and Peter, but both alphas somehow knew that they were going to be okay with that.


End file.
